i'm all about you
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: It was their annual dance and Natsume asks Mikan to dance. A dance both of them can never forget. RnR pls.


**Author's Note : i just** **want to write a one shot. hope you like it.**

* * *

It was their annual dance and Natsume asks Mikan to dance. A dance both of them can never forget.

* * *

It was almost 12 in the midnight and the last dance is about to be played. Natsume was by the food table talking to Ruka.

"Natsume, you go and ask her. Its about time you tell her what you really feel," his best friend said.

"I don't know. Its my first time to feel this way for a girl and I just don't know thow to handle this," he replied.

Who would ever think the most popular boy in school would fall head over heels for a girl? Not just a girl, his counter part, the most popular girl in school as well. They were the perfect match. Mikan is in love with him and so was he. Their circle of friends was just the same so they know what the two really feels. Its just that they don't know how to express it.

She was sitting down with her friends. Wearing a white cocktail dress. A dress which makes her notice even from a far. She was different, when ever the new trend comes, she goes for the old, making her unique among the other girls. She had lots of suitors but none of them succeeded in winning her heart. Of course, it belongs to Natsume. She was simply breath taking. Something that makes her very unique.

They were laughing around because they were cracking jokes with each other. Making them noticed by people who would pass by their table. They did not do that to get noticed, they were simply eye catcher.

Natsume came over and brought their food with Ruka. The blonde boy sat down beside his long time girl friend, Hotaru. Yuu and Anna and Koko and Nonoko. Then he sat down beside her, acting like there is no special feeling between the two. Talking like no feelings involve.

"Hey, lets all dance," Anna said.

"Yeah," was all their reply. However, Mikan and Natsume stayed.

"maybe later. I'm really not in the mood to dance," Mikan said.

"How bout you?" Hotaru said.

"Nah. Hate the sounds," Natsume replied. But the real reason is he would want to stay with her for a longer time. He doesn't need words to say, as long as she's in his sight, he's fine.

Their friends danced in fast tunes and when the last song was to be played, "Good evening everybody," Narumi said, "well, its midnight and we will play the most special song, I'm all about you. So better get your partners now"

"Hey, wanna dance?" he said.

"Huh? Uh… okay…" she replied.

He held her hand, lead her to the dance floor. Everybody watched them, their friends were shocked but happy. "Its about time," they all said.

As the song plays, they were silent. Mikan unknowingly leaned on his shoulder as he embraced her, she felt warm, something that she will remember forever, something she would want to feel over and over again.

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you

I know you worry sometimes,  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl

It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you...

* * *

The song was finished both of them were silent as the next love song was played, less important than the previous one. He embraced her tight, making himself believe that it will never end but in reality it does.

It was the time, the time where he can express his love for her. The right moment he longed waited. "Mikan," he said as she faced him, not wanting the time t pass by as well, "Mikan… I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" she replied.

They left the dance floor, holding each other's hand as he led her to a cherry blossom tree under the moonlight.

It was perfect; everything was in its right place. But there is only one thing missing…

"Mikan," he too ka deep breath, "for the past months or so… well… I've been…" he just can't put it into words properly.

"c'mon. You don't have to be nervous. You can tell me anything," she replied. That assuring voice gave him the courage to continue.

"Well… you see… I… I… love you Mikan Sakura," he said it. those words he couldn't tell her was now in the open.

Mikan was shocked. Apparently, she was happy but speechless. _Natsume loves me? The Natsume Hyuga loves me? _

She didn't answer; he waited for it but no words spoken. He was nervous of what she will do next.

"Mikan"

No answer.

"Mikan"

She was back from her reverie. "I… I'm sorry... I was shock of what to answer…"

He felt dishearten, sadness was growing inside him, heartache was getting harder and harder to bear.

He started to walk away but she caught his hand, "Wait"

"I did not say my answer yet," Mikan continued.

"Its doesn't matter," Natsume.

She looked confused. "It does matter"

"it does matter because I… I… feel the same way too"

His eyes were wide like plates, all the negative feelings he felt was changed with that happy feeling he just can't explain.

"You… you… mean you love me?" he asked.

Then, the rain fell hard. It was an unexpected and both of them were soaked.

She smiled, the smile he was drowned before when she smiled at him before. The smile that captured his heart. The warm smile he would want to see always.

He smiled back and kissed her and she kissed him back. The rain was stronger than before. They broke the kissed and smiled, and hugged each other. Their warmth was enough to keep them warm during the cold rain.

* * *

It was enough to make him happy. She was enough to make him happy. And he was enough to make her happy as well. It's the love that made them complete. The love that they will share, the promise of love they would keep forever. The remarkable day where everything started.

* * *

_It was all about you… Mikan…_

* * *

**well i hope you like it. Read and Review pls.**


End file.
